callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle Grenade
The Rifle Grenades can be equipped in Call of Duty 3 in multiplayer and in Call of Duty: World at War. This explosive is only available when a player has the M1 Garand, the Gewehr 43, or any bolt action rifle except the PTRS-41. Like with the Grenade Launcher, it is not possible to aim down the sights whilst using the Rifle Grenade. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3 the Rifle Grenade can be mounted on M1 Garands or Kar98ks in multiplayer, issued to the Rifleman class. They will usually kill in one blast and have a large blast radius, and yet, anywhere beyond a meter, it will barely hurt the user. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign They have a smaller degree of anti-tank ability than the Bazooka, but are easier to use against infantry. The M1 Garand w/ Launcher can be found in the campaign on "Hard Landing" and "Relentless". Mutliplayer Rifle Grenades reappear in Call of Duty: World at War as an attachment for rifles. Unlike the Grenade Launchers, it requires the player to complete the final Marksman challenge for a weapon (except the M1 Garand rifle, as it has a Sniper Scope as its final Marksman). Note that the Rifle Grenade has a greater lob effect than the grenade launcher. It also moves slower and has a larger blast radius, and is noticeably more effective than the grenade launchers. Also, there is no safe arming distance. This means that players can shoot a Rifle Grenade at their feet and explode, which cannot be done in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Rifle Grenade reloads faster than the Grenade Launcher but takes a longer time to switch to and from the attachment. Rifle grenades can only be equipped to bolt action and certain semi-automatic rifles in Call of Duty: World at War. The adapters on the end of the barrel are bulky and awkward. The adapters on the Arisaka, Kar98k, and Gewehr 43 are so large they may obstruct a small portion of the sights during normal use of the rifle. Gallery M1 Garand Grenade Launcher WaW.png|The M1 Garand Rifle Grenade. M1 Garand Rifle Grenade reloading WaW.png|Reloading the M1 Rifle Grenade. Arisaka Rifle Grenade equipped WaW.png|The Arisaka Rifle Grenade. Weapon Compatibility *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Trivia *On the M1 Garand and Springfield version, the grenade is just a M2 grenade inside of the cup. *On the Wii version, a dot replaces the grenade launcher reticle. This also applies to several other weapons, like the M2 Flamethrower. * An error on the menu of attachments for the M1 Garand says it is unlocked at Marksman IV, as opposed to Marksman III, when it is actually unlocked. * Unlike Grenade Launchers, Rifle Grenades do not have a minimum safe distance. *If a player used up all their rifle grenades, then picks up some rifle grenade ammo, switches to the rifle grenade again; they will do the loading animation twice, as the first is the "switching weapon" animation, while the second is the "reloading" animation. *In Call of Duty: World at War, it is possible to obtain an M1 Garand with the Rifle Grenade from the Mystery Box in Zombies. However, it is not possible to obtain the Rifle Grenade in Call of Duty: Zombies. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment